randomrapbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Jong-il
Kim Jong-il battled Hulk Hogan and "Macho Man" Randy Savage in Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il. He was portrayed by Timothy DeLaGhetto. Information on the Rapper (Note: This is an Asian name. The proper surname is "Kim" even as it appears first.) Kim Jong-il (born Yuri Irsenovich Kim in Soviet records) (February 16, 1941 – December 17, 2011) was the Supreme Leader of North Korea from 1994 to 2011. He succeeded his father and founder of the DPRK, Kim Il-sung, after his death in 1994. Kim Jong-il was the General Secretary of the Workers' Party of Korea (WPK), Chairman of the National Defense Commission of North Korea, and the Supreme Commander of the Korean People's Army, the fourth-largest standing army in the world. Jong-il was a dictator as he greatly limited the rights of his country, and he built up greater tension between North and South Korea and the USA. His third son, Kim Jong-un, was promoted to a senior position in the ruling Workers' Party and succeeded Kim Jong-il following his death in 2011. ERBoH Bio I was born Yuri Irsenovich Kim and I was the Supreme Leader of the Democratic People's Republic of North Korea. I was the best, just ask anyone in North Korea, but nobody else. Everyone in North Korea thinks of me and my daddy as Gods and not just because we force them to in school! I was the coolest leader in the world. You could tell by my bouffant hairdo and women's sunglasses. I did not like people making fun of me, like those South Park douchebags! I tried very hard to have their movie banned because I was WONDERFUL! Nobody is allowed to think anything else! That's why I imprisoned American journalists Euna Lee and Laura Ling. Only people who think I am great are allowed in my country! I also kept my country on a a closed cyber network. No outside internet for North Korea! We don't need outside knowledge of people saying I'm not handsome and smart and sexy! Recently, I died of a heart attack, or as the North Koreans said, I died of overwork dedicating my life to the people. Now, my son, Kim Jong-un, will rule North Korea with an iron fist and the people will be happy about it. HAPPY, hear me?! Because we have no problems! What famine? Twenty-two million people didn't die from famine! One or two meals a day is plenty! We don't need outside help! We're perfect! Everyone here is perfect! That's all you need to know! Lyrics 'Verse 1' The name's Kim Jong, I got a license to IL. Make you swallow my rhymes like a steroids pill. Your body looks like a spray tan banana, With a walrus mustache and a whack bandana. I'm coming at you like the Asian Rick Flair. Bitch, I'll suplex you by your friggin' dick hair. Your whole fam's a bunch of Barbies, dude. You want beef? Eat this Korean barbeque! 'Verse 2' Beijing is in China, you blonde asshole. I'm a god among men. You're a suburban commando. North Korea, bitch. Let me give you a tour. By the way, your wife says my dick is bigger than yours! Trivia * He and "Macho Man" Randy Savage are the only rappers so far to die after the rap battle is released. Coincidentally, both rapped in Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il. * When Jong-il fires the bazooka at Hulk Hogan, a picture of his own head, in inverted colors, is seen in the explosion. ILCEPTION.png|Kim Jong-Il's bazooka head.